the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Drill Sergeant Terminator
Drill Sergeant Terminator is a Sith Battle Droid and the leader and commander of Alter's droid army. Backstory He was once a Engineer but then, at some point in his life, Terminator was found by Alter and made him became a cyborg following a serious accident that almost killed him, and afterwards he chose a new mechanical form to increase his skills in combat. And Alter tells him that the Jedi Padawan Dawn and Sky Pirate Captain Celaeno were responsible for his serious accident, which made Terminator have a huge hatred towards them ever since. After the reconstruction, little was left of his original body. What was left of him was his brain, lungs, heart, eyes, and spinal cord. Bio Soon at a post credit scene in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find The Dark Crysal" He then engage Jedi Masters Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, an unnamed Jedi Master Griffon, Yak Jedi Knight, and Unicorn Padawan, and overwhelmed all of them killing of the Griffon Jedi Master, Yak Jedi Knight, and Unicorn Padawan taking their Lightsabers as trophies. While Belle, Ariel, and Jasmine escaped and gave their report of the Droid commander to the the others in the prologue of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek". Then he makes his full appearance in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond", Personality Drill Sergeant Terminator is cold and ruthless, never showing mercy to any enemy. He is very arrogant, but also has a somewhat cowardly side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the enemies of his boss, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. Physical Appearance Drill Sergeant Terminator is mostly based off of General Grievous' 2003 counterpart, but he is much more faster and eligible. With memetic poly-alloy metal covering his main body, and also makes up his cape, which is colored red and black. Abilities and Skills Drill Sergeant Terminator is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist (next to General Grievous and Sargent Savage). He is extremely proficient at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Drill Sergeant Terminator can split his arms in fourths, giving him eight arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Terminator can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. But due to being made of liquid metal, he has the ability to imitate other beings after sampling physical contact. And he is immune to gunshots from conventional firearms. As well as turn his limbs into cutting, slashing, and stabbing weapons. However after Brian crushed his chest with the Force by crushing some of his eternal organs, he has lost most of his powerful abilities by making him very weak. And has gained a cough because of it. Terminator is also a very skilled pilot, as he can fly an Advanced Tie Fighter. Main Weaponry *Blue Lightsaber *Green Lightsaber *Purple Lightsaber *Red Curved Hilt Lightsaber *Yellow Lightsaber *White Lightsaber *Black Lightsaber *Orange Lightsaber *YR-89 Heavy Blaster Pistol List of partners *R4-DE (Devil) Trivia *Drill Sergeant Terminator will make his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find The Dark Crystal. Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Machines Category:Battle Droids Category:Lightsabermen Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Robots Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Arrogant characters Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Bludgeoners Category:Multi-armed characters Category:Original characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Original Characters Category:Pilots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty